


Have Me For Dinner Destiel

by Jazzles4774



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Older Cas, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Student Dean, Top Cas, Younger Dean, teacher cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzles4774/pseuds/Jazzles4774
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean starts college he thinks it will be a breeze until he sees his beautiful english professor Mr. Novak. When he gets caught up in this sexy older man he won't see whats coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First time

Dean had always thought himself to be a more strait kind of guy, not that he had anything against men. He just preferred the curves of a woman. Or this was what he thought, until he met Cas.  
Cas has the perfect body, strong and full of muscles. He has this intense handsome as fuck gaze but what Dean really noticed was his hands. They where big and rough and the things that Dean wanted those hands to do... Plus the fact that Cas was older. Dean was always leading, always in charge with the girls he had been with which was fine but he had always loved it when the other took charge. Which had only happened to him once but was the best sexual experience in his life. He got the feeling that Cas and all of the experience that he must have, would give dean exactly what he wanted.  
There was no doubt in his mind that Dean would go 100% gay for this man. Who wouldn't?  
\---  
Castiel was a gay man. Not that he shouted it from the rooftops but it was not like he was ashamed either. He'd been alive long enough to be comfortable with where he was in life, until he saw Dean.   
Dean is a man so Castiel shouldn't have felt weird for checking him out but the pure intensity of his attraction was insane. Plus Dean was quite a bit younger. The first thing he noticed was how great of an ass Dean had. Then he turned around and good glory. He had these piercing green eyes and that hair...   
He wanted to lock Dean up in his bedroom and never let him out, and he didn't even know the man.  
\---  
The first time dean and Cas met was Deans first day of comunity college. Dean was 23, he had taken some time off after high school when his dad went out on a hunting trip and didnt come back. Turns out dear old dad had another family somewhere else and decided to move in with them. Leaving Dean to look after his younger bro Sammy. So Dean got a job and after a couple years got promoted, giving him enough money to try higher education. Cas was his english professor and he was having a hell of a time concentrating in that class. Dean did not try this hard to get to this point just to flunk cause his teacher had a really great ass and a deep sexy voice. Or at least thats what he told himself. Not that it was helping. God he wanted this man. 

When Dean went home after that first day of college he was tired and went strait to bed. That was the first night he dreamed of Cas.

Dean was in his english class. Somewhere in the back of Dean's consciousness he knew this was a dream but he couldn't find it in him to care. The bell had just rung and everyone was packing up, except Dean. Cas or well Nr. Novak had asked Dean to stay after class. Dean watched as all the students pack up and walked out the door that Mr. Novak stood by say goodbey to everyone. Once the last person (except Dean and Cas) had left he closed and locked the class door. An odd act Dean barely registered. Then Cas retreated to his desk and sat down. After a few minutes of silence Dean got up and walked to the desk, standing a few feet away.

"Mr. Novak... Sir" Dean muttered quiet and unsure, causing Cas to look up from his desk.

"You have been a very bad boy Dean." Cas said as he walked aroud his desk and perched on the edge, handing Dean one of his papers with a not so great grade on it.

"I know you can do better." Cas continued while he stood and took a few steps so his face was hovering just above the younger boys.

Cas was bigger than dean. Taller with more muscle mass. In such close proximity Dean could feel Cas's heat. That's when he relized he was sporting quite the hard on and he didn't really want his sexy professor to notice so he nodded slightly before turning and starting to walk. He only got a few step though, before Cas was calling his name once more. This time his call was even deeper and sexyer which should not have been physically possible, making Dean's cock jump. Dean stopped but didn't turn still not wanting to display the tent in his jeans. 

"Let me help you with that." Dean jumped when Cas's voice whispered into his ear. Before Dean could contemplate whether Cas mean with his work or his hard on Cas's arm was wrapping around his body and his palm was pushing on Deans cock, roughly. His hard chest pushing against Dean's back and his big erection rubbing on Dean's ass. Dean let out a grunt of suprise before moaning,

"Caas." Cas's body stilled as he asked

"What did you call me Winchester."

"Oh uh... Oh! Sorry, sorry Mr. Novak. Sir." Dean babbled.

"Much better." A sexy voice in Dean's ear almost making him come there and then. Then Mr. Novak started rubbing slow, hard circles against Dean's dick as he ground his own dick against Dean's firm ass. Somehow the pair ended up walking to some wall in the class and Dean's face and body was pushed agains a chalk board. Then his pants where pushed down along with his boxers and there was a big rough hand wrapped around his dick. Cas... Mr. Novak was jerking Dean off and it was amazing. One hand slipping up then pulling down on Dean the other playing at his balls. Plus there was the godly friction of a jean clad dick rubbing againt Deans ass.

"Come for me Dean."

Then Dean was coming, almost blacking out and... Waking up. Shit. Dean was definitely fucked.


	2. lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean and Cas get locked in room together things can either go very good or very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah I realize this is my first fanfic on this account and it took me forever to upload but I didn't have a laptop to there you go. Excuse. Anyway now I do have a laptop which may I just say thank god and here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I will try as hard as I can to update more.

After that first dream, they just kept on coming. So Dean gave up. Decided to deal with his crush like a man and roll with it. He started staying later after class to “ask for help” with projects and other things but really he just wanted to look at Mr. Novak a bit longer. Be close to him, cause that didn’t make him sound like a stalker. God was he a sexy man.   
How is that even legal? Wasn’t he scared anyone who sees him will just like jump him or some shit?  
Dean was screwed.  
\-----  
Dean Winchester was fucking killing Castiel. This sexy ass student just waltz into his classroom and expects Cas to let him be. Except that's not what this kid wanted. Cas could tell by the looks he was getting and the way that Dean always stayed late that Dean wanted him just as bad. And didn't that just make it ten times sexier.   
Well to bad. Cas was a grown man he could control his urges. I think. If this kid didn’t kill him first.   
He couldn’t be that young. He was in college, plus he looked older than most of the other students. No. These are bad thoughts for a teacher to be having he could do this.  
That was until something unexpected happened.  
\-----  
Everyone else in the class had gone already when it happened.   
Dean had stayed back like he did most days in his English class to get some sort of advice when some weird loud alarm went off. Dean had no idea what the fuck it was but Mr. Novak seemed to know because his face got very tense before he rushed to the door, looked into the hall and then closed and locked the door. He started pulling down all the curtains and Dean helped him even though he didn’t know why. When they were done Mr. Novak relaxed slightly as he let out a breath.   
“Uhh what’s going on?” Dean asked rather abruptly.  
Mr. Novak tilted his head slightly to the side as he glanced at Dean before responding.  
“We r having a lock down Mr. Winchester. You and I we may be locked in here for a while.”  
As he spoke Cas seemed to be getting more and more tense as if only just understanding the situation as it came out of his mouth.  
“Well shit.” Dean responded, blushing when he realized he’d just spat a profanity at his teacher. But Cas only smiled.  
“Oh and call me Dean” Dean said more as an afterthought.  
“Cas.”   
For a second too long the two just stood there staring at eachother. Finally Dean broke the silence.  
“Well we are going to be here for a while so we might as well get to know each other.” When he glanced at Cas and saw the panicked look on his face he backtracked   
“Or we could not… we don't have to, I just thought… Ugh uhh yeah we could...” Finally, thank god, Cas cut him off because that sentence was going nowhere fast.  
“No no that sounds fine Mr. Win… Dean.”   
Dean bit his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape because of the way to sexy pronunciation of his name. But then the bite kind of stung so he ran his tongue over his lip and watched Cas watch his tongue with a fiery look in his eyes.  
Then the sensual moment was gone as Cas stepped away and clapped his hands together in a teacher like way.  
“So Dean, tell me something about yourself.”  
Dean eyed Cas skeptically before replying,   
“Uh I’m 23 years old. I had to wait a couple years before coming here so I could be sure there would be enough money for me and Sammy.”  
Cas visibly relaxed as Dean spoke.  
“Sammy?” Cas asked as politely as he could so he wouldn’t sound like he was trying to find out if Dean had a boyfriend.  
“Oh uh Sammy, he’s my younger brother. Brightest kid you’ll ever meet.” Dean answered and there was no hiding his pride. Not that Cas thought he should it was sweet and well… Cas had a feeling this time spent with Dean was not going to make him like him any less.  
They continued talking for a while, Dean telling Cas about his drunken dad that disappeared on a hunting trip a few years back and never returned, leaving Dean with a lot of responsibilities. Cas telling Dean about his huge family that never really got along and that he only really talks to his brother Gabe and sis Anna anymore.  
They talked for something probably over an hour enjoying eachothers company, trying to keep the conversation light as they both began to realize how fucked they were.   
“I’m really enjoying your company Dean.” Cas stated suddenly all serious.   
“Not to often you find someone as awesome as me.” Dean joked, sighing when he saw the stern look on Cas’s face.  
“I’m really enjoying your company too Cas.”   
Cas looked at Dean for a moment then his face cracked, an expression that Dean couldn’t read but saw emotion in taking place of the blank look that had been there a second before. Quickly Cas turned his back to Dean but Dean was on his feet and over to Cas the next second.   
Dean grabbed Cas’s arm, turning him around and he saw the fire he had seen earlier blazing in them, ten times stronger. Suddenly Dean was pinned to the wall, chairs being thrown out of the way in the process. Cas’s mouth rested just above Dean’s, beautiful blue eyes staring into deep green ones. Cas scrunched his face and closed his eyes as if in pain. Dean was about to ask Cas if he was alright but he was already talking.  
“Dean, are… are you ok with this. I mean if yo… your not gay I would suggest speaking up now.”  
Dean smirked up at the older man.  
“I’m anything for you angel.”   
Then their lips were smashed together, teeth banging as Dean immediately opened his mouth. Cas chuckled.  
“You have thought about this before haven’t you.” Cas teased in between kisses. More of a statement than a question.  
“Only in the shower and, well, everywhere ever.” Dean answered then blushed profusely at the admission.   
Cas on the other hand growled into Dean’s mouth and moved a hand from where it lay in Dean’s hair to the bulge in Dean’s jeans, where he pushed down roughly.   
“Me too.” Cas said barely able to get the words out through the haze in his mind. He wanted to fuck this student into the wall, here and now. Dean did say he was a bit older, not old enough, but older. He would mark him up and fuck him so hard he couldn’t walk straight for a month. Show him things he’d never heard of.  
Wait, no he would not. This is wrong. Cas needed to stop.   
Or that’s what Cas thought until he accidentally bit Dean’s lip extra hard drawing blood and all Dean did was moan. And boy did that go straight to Cas’s dick.  
Cas was about to give into it all when he heard a knock on the door. Cas stopped and Dean swore a bit too loudly. Cas shot him a hard glance before straightening them both up, pushing Dean down into a chair and adjusting his jeans to hide his hard on.   
“Coming.” Cas stated before walking to the door and opening it.   
He was quite startled to find a police officer.   
“Uh hello sir,” the officer started “there was a coyote on school grounds. It’s gone now and I’m just checking to make sure no one was harmed.” Cas stared at the woman for a second before fully processing what was going on and pulling himself together.   
“Right well thanks officer…” Cas squinted at the badge for a second. “Officer Mills. Things are fine in here.”   
Officer Mills gave Cas a small smile before nodding and leaving. Slowly Cas closed the door and let out a breath, sighing and glancing at Dean.   
“Look Dean, what just happened really shouldn’t have happened. I’m your teacher and er… well.” As Cas stumbled over his words Dean’s stomach sank. He was about to be turned down.   
“It’s fine we can just forget about this. I’ll just leave… Mr. Novak.” Dean said walking towards the door.  
“Dean you come back here.” Cas called after him using his teacher voice.  
Dean didn’t walk all the way back but turned to look at the dishevelled man who had been pinning him to a wall mear minutes ago.  
“I was going to say,” Cas continued “that we should get coffee some time and talk abou this.”  
With that, a brilliant smile light up Dean’s face.  
“Oh well…. Uh I’d really like that. Cas.” With that there to give them both something to hold on to, they stared at each other for longer than needed before Dean turned with a curt nod and left the class.   
There was nothing that could get the goofy smile they both shared off either of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell you the truth, the story line I had planned for this I decided I hated so I'm not sure what direction this is going in. I'm a very indecisive person. I hoped you like this chapter, comments are welcome and if anyone has any ideas that they would like to share I would love to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction that I have ever really wanted to like post and finish so I would love comments or anything hopefully positive. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
